


a howling

by stardustgirl



Series: The One Where They (Don’t) Die [1]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (for once), (i guess), Alternate Universe - Edge of Tomorrow Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Groundhog Day, Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow, Light Angst, Lothal, Phoenix Nest Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Maybe it was all a dream.(The Force tells him that it was not.)|~~~|Kanan Jarrus has seen his death.  And, of course, the only thing to do is to listen to the Force’s will and succumb to it.Until the Force tells him no.





	a howling

**Author's Note:**

> so I suppose this is a bit Groundhog Day/Live Die Repeat (aka Edge of Tomorrow)-esque...but that was sort of the point sooo
> 
> Blame the Discord.

Kanan is expecting to die.

To die, to go up in flames,  _ maybe _ to see Depa—

What he’s  _ not _ expecting is to wake, vision dark and blank again, and feel rough stone beneath him.

He reaches for his mask and gets up, grunting, though the only pain comes from the ever-present spot where his eyes once were and a spot on his upper back, near his shoulder, that makes him wonder if he slept on a rock. He stands, surprised that he feels no burns. Maybe it was all a dream.

(The Force tells him that it was not.)

He walks out, sensing the wolf in the distance. It howls, moving away, and Kanan nods in acceptance. He moves to Ezra.

Even if it  _ was _ a dream, Hera is still gone.

“I need you to help me with something, kid.” His voice is still hoarse from sleep, the memory of the fire on the fuel pod still as vibrant as if it were in front of him.

“Anything.”

“I want you to be in charge of getting Hera back.”

“Shouldn’t you be the one to do that?”

Ezra’s emotions are confused, swirling vortexes of uncertainty.

So are his own.

This is exactly what Ezra said the first time.

Kanan takes the hint from the Force. “I would, but I can’t think clearly because of the way I feel about her. I might make a mistake. One that could cost us.”

“We can do this together,” Ezra insists, voice half pleading. Kanan shakes his head.

“No. I’ll be with you, but this has to be  _ your _ plan. You lead.”

Ezra hesitates, and Kanan can feel his gaze, weighted with worry. “If that’s what you want.”

“It’s what we need if we’re going to save Hera. And everyone else.”

The young man nods.

* * *

He cuts his hair.

They build the gliders.

Kanan doesn’t suggest an alternate rendezvous; it’s the way the Force wants him to go out. In flames, saving Hera, saving Ezra, saving Sabine.

Saving Lothal.

* * *

He throws the ‘trooper out the window, destroys the droid, unlocks Hera’s restraints.

“I have to tell you something.” He grins prematurely, unable to help it as she runs a hand through the shorn hair on the back of his head. It’s the best he could do without a mirror, of course (he’ll tell her that in moments, he knows). “I– I hate your hair.”

His grin widens.

* * *

He drops his lightsaber.

They glide to the fuel pod.

They kiss.

The kids come.

The fuel pod is hit.

He sees her again.

Everything is bright, so brilliantly bright that it  _ hurts _ (or maybe those are the flames at his back), and then—

Darkness.

* * *

He wakes, back on rough stone, the same pebble under his shoulder blade.

He can’t see.

He sits up quickly, blinking, and gropes around for his mask. Finds it, puts it on, stumbles outside.

The Loth-wolf howls.


End file.
